Ren Höek: padre
by Mouseren
Summary: ¿Y sí un día cualquiera, de regreso del trabajo, te encuentras con que eres padre de tres mocosos exasperantes y estás casado con tu mejor amigo: un gran gato gordo y estúpido? El pobre Ren Höek lo pasará realmente mal en lo que cree que es una de las más vividas pesadillas que ha tenido jamás - Ren/Stimpy Two-shot -
1. Ren, al parecer, padre

**Ren Höek; padre.  
><span>Rempy  
><strong>RenStimpy **  
><strong>Tanto la serie como los personajes (Ren y Stimpy) no me pertenecen, pertenecen a John K. y Spumco. <strong>**Los OCs: Sten, Signy y Frent, sí.****

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>ras un arduo día de trabajo Ren al fin regresó a casa.

—¡Stimpy, llegué! —anunció abriéndose paso, azotando la puerta y luciendo una relajada sonrisa. Avanzó por el pasillo con su portafolio en mano y aún vistiendo sombrero.

En primera instancia le extrañó un tanto el silencio que había percibido una vez abrió la puerta, normalmente el ruido del televisor —desde la sala— le hubiera advertido que Stimpy había pasado toda la tarde frente a este y sin prepararle la cena, como debía. Inmediatamente la ira recorrió su espinazo y en un agresivo ataque histérico se dirigió a la cocina a grandes zancadas.

—¡Stimpy, idiota! ¡Has estado toda la tarde viendo la televisión y no has preparado mi cena, tú gordo! —alzó el gigante índice derecho temblando en descontrolada ira, pero sorpresivamente se pasmó y la ira se esfumó al ver a Stimpy —vistiendo un delantal rosado con encajes— sacando del horno un gran pollo bañado en su propio jugo.

—¡Ren, que bueno que llegaste! —con una amplia y boba sonrisa Stimpy recibió al extrañado chihuahua, que de la entrada de la cocina le observaba con estupor. Ren mordió su labio inferior y bajó el gran dedo, relajándose.

—Vaya, Stimpy, yo pensé que…—no pudo terminar la frase cuando un remolino de vaya-a-saber-uno-de-qué-estaba-conformado le interceptara atrapándole en una violenta espiral de ladridos, chillidos y molestosos alaridos.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá! —tres pequeños chihuahuas se pasearon entre ladridos y saltitos en torno a Ren, este perdió totalmente la calma cuando los tres pares de ojos —dos pares azules, un par rosado— le miraron bastante de cerca.

—¡¿Q-Qué… ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?! — los globos oculares se desprendieron de sus cuencas y fueron a parar tres metros lejos de estas, su corazón se exaltó a tal punto que inevitablemente atravesó su flacucho pecho y bombeó una, dos, tres veces fuera de sí. Ren cruzó la sala hasta llegar a la cocina y agarró al gato del pelaje del pecho con violencia —¡QUÉ DIABLOS SE SUPONE QUE SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO, STIMPY! —zarandeó reiteradas veces el rechoncho cuerpo. La lengua de Stimpy se extendió hasta parar al suelo con una expresión estúpida. Ren le soltó y llevó sus manos a su cabeza; doliendo de manera punzante.

—¡N-no,no puede ser! ¡Es imposible! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Acabo de ir al trabajo en la mañana y estoy seguro que no vi a ninguno de estos… — sin poder terminar —nuevamente— los tres pequeños chihuahuas se encontraron a sus pies, tan cerca. Ren tragó saliva y frunció el ceño con amargura y total perdida de racionalidad, por otra parte Stimpy —llegando a su lado— juntó sus propias manos y parpadeó un par de veces.

—Oh, Ren~ no puedo creer que juegues a no recordar a los niños —con una dulce voz canturreó sin dejar de agitar las largas pestañas. Estiró los labios bastante cerca del rostro de Ren, buscando, lo que parecía un beso.

—¡YO NO ESTOY JUGANDO A NADA, IDIOTA! —agarró la trompa de Stimpy y la estiró con tanta agresividad que al soltarla esta rebotó y lanzó lejos al rojo gato manx.

—¡Exijo una explicación del porqué estos tres ruidosos mocosos me llaman…

—¡Papá!

—¡NO ME LLAMEN ASÍ! ¡YO NO SOY SU PADRE! —gritó desprendiendo los pies del suelo. Las orejitas de los tres perritos se balancearon junto con la violenta brisa.

—Ren, calma. Estás muy extraño el día de hoy —acariciando un enorme chichón Stimpy se reunió una vez más con el neurótico chihuahua. Frente a los niños tomó al más pequeño y lo acurrucó entre sus brazos.

—¿Quién es el pequeño de mamá, eh? —juntó los labios y canturreó dulcemente. Uno de los párpados de Ren pestañeó sin control mientras el otro ojo aumentó de tamaño observando la escena. Ren parecía sufrir un derrame cerebral.

—¡¿MAMÁ?! —Ren estaba fuera de sí, nuevamente volvía a hiperventilarse. Llevó su mano a su cuello e intentó respirar. Caminó por el salón y tomó asiento en su sofá rojo.  
>Tanto los cachorros como Stimpy observaron en silencio, mirándose unos a los otros, como Ren se dirigió al living, en primer lugar.<p>

—No puede ser, algo está mal... Debe ser una pesadilla, ¡así es! Una mala pesadilla y solo debo desper…¡AAAH! —gritó histérico a tal grado que saltó del sofá a unos cuatro metros: sobre la chimenea un montón de fotografías de 'al parecer' una dulce boda en donde felizmente —luciendo un elegante smoking y una brillante sonrisa— cargaba a una novia Stimpy, hasta el señor caballo —retratado en el fondo de la 'adorable escena'—había participado arrojando arroz. Tres fotografías más de los cachorros con unos meses de vida y una perturbadora fotografía de él mismo junto a Stimpy —luciendo una enorme barriga— divirtiéndose en lo que parecía un parque temático.  
>Cayó casi en líquido sobre el respaldar e intentó nuevamente respirar. Observó sus pies exageradamente separados de él, sintiendo vértigo. Poco duró su 'calma' ya que seis globos oculares aparecieron entre estas. Ren volvió a gritar.<p>

—¡Ren, es suficiente! Este juego está yendo demasiado lejos, ¿no ves que estas partiéndoles el corazón? ¡Míralos! Están sufriendo por el extraño comportamiento de su padre —con horror Ren, de una hermosa imagen de tres adorables cachorros frente a sus pies, fue testigo de una imagen híperrealista de escuálidos chihuahuas gingers de piel traslúcida con algunas escasas zonas llenas de pelo y manchas en sus arrugadas y lampiñas cabezas. Pequeños dientes chuecos y desordenados, esparcidos por las moradas encías y pequeñas narices azules llenas de mucosidades junto con enormes ojos acuosos llenos de legañas.

—¡YO NO SOY SU PADRE! —de un grito los tres temblorosos cachorros fueron a esconderse tras el enorme cuerpo de Stimpy. Ren se abrazó las rodillas y se balanceó frenéticamente.

—Ya veo lo que sucede aquí... —con un tonto tono de saber lo que sucedía, agregó—. Vamos niños, dejemos a Ren solo —a palmaditas en la espalda, Stimpy —sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo —guió a los cachorros a la cocina para, por una vez, poder cenar. 

"_No puede estar pasando. ¿En qué momento sucedió todo esto?_"  
>Sus ojos se pasearon por la orilla de la chimenea y fueron a parar sobre las múltiples fotografías "<em>Habré sido…¡¿Embrujado?! ¡Sí, eso pasó! ¡Stimpy es el culpable de todo esto! ¡Él está intentando que me vuelva loco! Pero, ¿por qué?<em>" Las rojizas pupilas, rodeadas de palpitantes venas, palmearon una fotografía especial: cargaba a los tres cachorros con mucho amor y, dentro de él, algo se estremeció al notar lo feliz que lucía junto a los engendros que por hijos, supuestamente, tenia. Lucían a él, claramente, incluso el más pequeñín tenía la marca de nacimiento de la familia H_ö_ek.  
>Tomó la fotografía y con algo de vergüenza giró el rostro para observar la entrada de la cocina y degustar en el ambiente el delicioso olor de la cena.<br>Fue seducido, lamentablemente, por el aroma, quien le condujo flotando hasta la entrada de la cocina. El femenino dedo de aroma a pollo al jugo paseó por debajo de su roja nariz y golpeó esta con violencia. Ren tocó tierra una vez el aroma se esfumara y fue cuando observó como toda la familia se encontraba sentada alrededor de la mesa.

—Muy bien pequeño Frent, abre muy grande la boca —el pequeño y tembloroso chihuahua abrió su pequeño hocico y, entre vacilaciones, arrancó de un enorme mordisco la mitad de la cuchara llena de papilla. Stimpy juntó sus manos al nivel de su rostro y le observó con orgullo mientras el pequeñín mascaba la blanda comida de una manera grotesca.

—¡Mamá, Sten no quiere devolverme mi muñeca! —la chihuahua lanzó sus pequeñas manos hacia su hermano, sentado a su lado. Sten con una amplia y maliciosa sonrisa ocultó una muñeca rubia detrás de su espalda.

—¡Mamá, Signy es apestosa! —el chihuahua estiró la larga lengua y se burló de su hermana.

—¡MAMÁ! —ambos cachorros gritaron al unísono de una manera tan familiar que no quedaban dudas de que aquellos engendros eran producto de él.

—Ya niños, tranquilos y terminen su pollo o se enfriará —Stimpy limpió un poco una mancha de papilla de la mejilla del pequeño, sentado a su lado en su silla de bebé, y los observó ligeramente severo. Ambos cachorros bajaron sus largas orejas y asintieron. Ren poco a poco apareció y se paró a un lado de Stimpy.

—Toma asiento Ren, te serviré la cena —sonriendo ampliamente y sacando la lengua Stimpy se levantó de su asiento rápidamente y fue al horno. Ren tomó asiento frente a curiosas miradas. Los cachorros le observaban en silencio, con sus rostros llenos de comida. Ren se encogió de hombres, achicó los ojos y estiró una amplia sonrisa con mucha dificultad.

—Hey, niños…—poco fue lo que pudo mencionar ya que inmediatamente los tres canes se le abalanzaron para abrazarle, besarle y expresar su amor de hijos.

—Aww~ Ya veo lo que intentabas conseguir con todo esto, Ren—Stimpy contrajo los párpados totalmente conmovido por lo que creía que Ren había querido conseguir con todo el juego de '¡No son mis hijos!' cuando los cachorros le dejaron en paz, Stimpy lo atrajo a él y le abrazó con tanta fuerza, rompiéndole la espalda. Ren se quejó en silencio.

**A** la hora de dormir Ren caminó con su pijama ya puesto hacia la gran cama que compartía con Stimpy. Tomó de las sábanas y abrió estas para encontrarse con los tres cachorros recostados en el blando estómago del gran gato rojo.

—Ejem, ¿Stimpy? —le llamó con un calmado tono, mordiendo su labio inferior en una macabra sonrisa.

—¿Sí, Ren? —Stimpy amplió la tonta sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¡LOS NIÑOS DEBEN IR A DORMIR A SUS PROPIOS CUARTOS! —una gran ráfaga sacudió a los medio dormidos chihuahuas y los lanzó lejos de la cama; inclusive lanzó a Stimpy junto con ellos.

—Los niños no pueden dormir sin nosotros, Ren —inmediatamente los tres agitaron sus escuálidas colitas y asintieron frenéticamente. Ampliaron sus sonrisas llenas de piezas dentales pequeñas y chuecas y Ren se encogió con horripilante impresión.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Cada uno a su habitación en este instante! —alzó el dedo gigante— Muy pronto despertaré de esta horrible pesadilla y necesito dormir tranquilamente para poder despertar pronto —indicó golpeteando el rostro de Stimpy con el gran índice.

—¿Piensas que nuestros bellos hijos son una pesadilla? ¡Míralos Ren, son fruto de tus entrañas, de nuestro amor! — Stimpy mordió su labio inferior y abrazó a las criaturas que temblaban entre sus brazos. Los cuatros observaron a Ren con enormes y acuosos ojos.

—¡¿FRUTO DE NUESTRO AMOR?! —enloqueció a tal grado que saltó arriba de la cama y el dedo aumentó cinco veces más, tanto los chihuahuas como Stimpy temblaban de miedo al verle fuera de sí —¡NO HAY TAL FRUTO ENTRE NADIE! ¡ESTO ES UNA PESADILLA SIMPLEMENTE Y ACABARÁ UNA VEZ CIERRE LOS OJOS! —tomó su almohada, pateó la almohada de Stimpy y azotando la puerta del cuarto salió de allí.

—Papá está algo raro hoy, ¿no? —Sten preguntó luego de que los gruñidos desaparecieran.

—Muy raro, normalmente solo nos amarraría de pies y manos —comentó Signy en respuesta a su hermano mayor.

—Solo tuvo un día difícil. Vamos a dormir, niños —Stimpy cargó a Frent en su hombro y rápidamente los cuatro se encontraron en la gran y cálida cama durmiendo plácidamente.

—¡Tiene que haber alguna prueba de que esto no es real! —Ren comenzó a buscar entre cajones y cajones intentando encontrar algo que no cuadrara con lo que recordaba era su casa, claramente los tres engendros no cuadraban, pero necesitaba pistas concretas, algún vórtice en alguna esquina o algo que hubiera arruinado la continuidad del tiempo-espacio.  
>Y allí fue cuando encontró, en uno de los muebles de la sala, un gran álbum familiar que profesaba en su tapa "<em>Familia Höek-Cat<em>" inmediatamente abrió el enorme libro y con horror observó todas las pruebas que, desgraciadamente, le aseguraban que no era un sueño sino la pura realidad. "_T-Talvez de camino a casa me golpeé la cabeza_" pensó, pero inmediatamente descartó aquella idea puesto que no podía aceptarla tan fácilmente; Él, el gran Ren Höek, ¿casado con un gran gato gordo y estúpido y padre de tres ruidosos engendros? ¡La vergüenza! Vaya a saber quién le había visto o sabía de esta bizarra unión, pero las fotografías no mentían y todos sus amigos sabían de ello; todos ellos disfrutando de barbacoas, navidades inclusive de _Bar Mitzvahs_.  
>Tan mareado que se sentó nuevamente en su sofá y dejó descansar el álbum de fotos sobre sus piernas, y fue cuando dio con algo entre medio de una de las fotografías, en donde salía luciendo ropas de pesca bastante orgulloso —sujetando una caña de pescar y en la punta de esta a un gordo sujeto ginger con la espalda rasurada— junto a los dos cachorros más grandes —ambos sosteniendo cañas de pescar y zapatos sucios como pescados—, sobresalía una esquina de un papel que lucía como una carta bien doblaba. Observó hacia ambos lados y la retiró de debajo de la fotografía.<br>En efecto era una carta.

—Para mis pequeños Sten y Signy …

"_…El día de hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida. Sé que su estúpida madre no creyó en mí cuando le dije que atraparía al gran y majestuoso colorado espalda rasurada, pero ¡LO HICE! ¡SÍ, YO LO HICE! ¡Y ESTA FOTO LO PRUEBA! …Bien, como seguía diciendo: Aprecié cada minuto de este día con ustedes, son los mejores hijos del mundo. Los ama, papá._"

—¡No puede ser, está es mi letra! ¡Inclusive está plasmado mi perfecta E inclinada a 45° hacia el norte!—el labio inferior de Ren tembló y sus ojos se contrajeron, goteando —Yo soy su papá. Son mis hijos… — levantó su mano en versión hiperrealista observando cada línea de venas, manchas por la edad, alguno que otro vello en los nudillos y dedos y el anillo de oro en su dedo anular —…y Stimpy es mi esposa — cubrió su rostro y lloró en silencio, totalmente destruido por la verdad.

Un par de chillidos de chihuahua inundaron la sala. 


	2. Ren, al parecer, padre 2

**L**a mañana llegó y un rayo de luz escapó por las cortinas, impactando de pleno en el ojo derecho de Ren, este al freírse se abrió de manera violenta. Observó hacía ambos lados y escuchó la calma, ¡ERA UN MILAGRO, TODO HABIA SIDO UN HORRIBLE SUEÑO! Subió corriendo las escaleras y abrió de una patada la puerta de la habitación. Allí, en la cama, observó el gran bulto que era Stimpy aún dormido y de un tirón retiró las sábanas.

—¡DESPIERTA GATO OBESO Y PREPARAME- ¡AAAAH! —sus ojos saltaron a cinco metros de sus cuencas al observar que los cuatro dormían placidos.  
>¡IMPOSIBLE, NO ERA UN SUEÑO DESPÚES DE TODO!<p>

Cerró la puerta tras de sí e inspiró y exhaló violentamente, expandiendo y contrayendo el pecho.  
>"<em>¡No, no es un sueño! ¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Es real! Bien, Ren, debes relajarte y tomarlo con calma"<em>intentó, en vano, el relajarse y convencerse a sí mismo que lo visto y vivido hasta ese punto era la realidad. Rápidamente su oreja izquierda se elevó al escuchar bostezos desde detrás de la puerta. Como bala, dejando humo atrás de sí, llegó a la cocina y tomó asiento, esperando el desayuno. Tenía que pensar rápido, al menos intentar auto convencerse de que todo lo visto era real, ¿por qué? Porque era la realidad —por más horrenda que fuera— y como tal debía hacerse tripas el corazón y afrontar lo que le quedaba; los hijos, el matrimonio y los regalos hechos por sus amigos que habían incluido lavadora, licuadora y tostadora —incluso aún mantenían las tarjetas unidos a ellos—.

Stimpy junto con los revoltosos chihuahuas bajaron e inmediatamente se toparon con Ren en la mesa, leyendo el periódico.

—Buenos días, Ren —saludó Stimpy, cargando al pequeño chihuahua en sus brazos, y se abrió paso hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Los dos chihuahuas más grandes tomaron sus cubiertos y sonrieron ampliamente a Ren.

—Buenos días, papá —al unísono Sten y Signy le saludaron. Ren gruñó por debajo y escudándose en el periódico solo movió su mano en señal de 'sí, buenos días, mocosos'.

—Es bueno que hayas amanecido bien el día de hoy, Ren. ¿Qué vas a querer para desayunar? —preguntó con una amplia y bobalicona sonrisa, observando a su familia reunida en la mesa. Los ojos de Stimpy brillaban en emoción tal como cada día lo hacía.

—Bueno, creo que desayunaré…

—¡MAMÁ, QUEREMOS AVENA BIEN GRUMOSA! —Ren bajó el diario totalmente en shock cuando observó cómo dos platos colmados de avena volaron hasta dar con cada uno de los canes, quienes comenzaron a devorar la avena salvajemente. Stimpy se encontraba ya sentado dándole de comer a Frent y Ren, con las manos vacías, alzó la vista parpadeando solo por un ojo con claros signos de que una nueva ola de ira venía en camino.

—Stimpy…—le llamó con un tono suave y calmo.

—¿Sí, Ren? —respondió volteando para parpadearle amorosamente.

—¡EN DONDE ESTÁ MI DESAYUNO! —la brisa logró que la papilla de la cuchara que sostenía Stimpy fuera a dar de pleno con la cara del pequeño Frent. Stimpy volvió a reacomodarse el rostro.

—Lo siento, Ren, pero se terminó la avena. Iré a comprar más al supermercado en la tarde —Indicó limpiando el rostro del pequeño chihuahua. Ren apretó sus dientes y observó cómo tanto Sten como Signy, con panzas enormes, se lamian los colmillos.

—¡USTEDES! —dio un salto de su asiento y apuntó a ambos cachorros con el ya mencionado dedo gigante marca Höek. Sten y Signy se abrazaron temblando de miedo. Una cuchara voló por los aires y fue a dar de pleno en la cabeza de Ren noqueándolo de forma inmediata.

—Ren, sé bueno con los niños —Stimpy le reprochó con severidad. En el suelo la lengua de Ren se extendió dos metros y las estrellas entorno a este brillaron más que nunca.

—¡Ya está! ¡Se acabó! ¡YA NO SO- —rápidamente Ren se levantó del suelo y, erosionando sus dientes, habló, pero fue interrumpido por un histérico mini tornado que le rodeó.

—¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡HOY ES EL DÍA! ¡LO PROMETISTE!¡TÚ DIJISTE! ¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁ!

—¡SILENCIO! —Ren detuvo la fuerza centrífuga y ambos cachorros fueron a dar contra uno de los muebles; uno sobre otro —¡¿Qué día se supone que es hoy?! —Ren preguntó observando el gran calendario, que en números exageradamente enormes y rojos indicaban: **Domingo, 14**

—¡Nos prometiste llevarnos al zoológico! —ambos al unisonó exclamaron uno en cada oreja del pobre y estresado Ren.

—Así es Ren, les prometiste la semana pasada el llevarles a ver a los simios, ¿no lo olvidaste, cierto? —Stimpy tomó al pequeño Frent entre brazos y lo recostó en su hombro, mientras le palmeaba ligeramente la pequeña espalda. Ren observó a Stimpy y este frunció aún más el ceño —No lo hiciste, ¿cierto? —observó la mala cara junto con los pequeños rostros, a punto de llorar, de los dos cachorros grandes, Frent eructó violentamente y fue lo que rebalsó su paciencia.

—¡NO LO HICE! ¡LOS LLEVARÉ AL ESTÚPIDO ZOOLOGICO PARA QUE ME DEJEN EN PAZ POR UNA BUENA VEZ! —tanto los cachorros como Stimpy brillaron en emoción y rodearon con un aura de amor al estresado chihuahua mayor, quien se contenía de golpear a todos.

—Muy bien, vamos antes de que cambie de opinión —rascó su costado y a regañadientes se dirigió a la puerta, antes de poder siquiera llegar a ella los dos canes le sobrepasaron a una velocidad sónica, botándole nuevamente al suelo.

—Ren, eres el mejor —Stimpy se acercó a él, una vez este este se levantara del suelo, y le entregó a Frent en una mochila canguro que amarró de manera inmediata entorno a su menudo cuerpo. Ren no pudo reclamar ya que un amoroso y sonoro beso le silenció. Desde el fondo se escuchó un 'iugh!' por parte de los cachorros, quienes arrugaron sus pequeñas narices azules al presenciar amor entre sus padres. Ren parpadeó sin aire en los pulmones, con los labios flácidos y aún estirados mientras Stimpy entrelazaba sus propios dedos y se balanceaba observándole tiernamente. La gran lengua rosada fue a dar al exterior adornando una amplia y estúpida sonrisa.  
>Cuando Ren recobró el espíritu golpeó a Stimpy con su gran puño.<p>

—**B**ien, estamos en el estúpido zoológico —Ren llevó sus manos a sus costados, cargando a Frent en la mochila canguro amarrado a su pecho. Los chihuahuas mayores observaban ansiosos los alrededores, cada una de las jaulas, puestos de dulces y demás público que transcurría por el gran zoológico.

—¡Papá, quiero un globo! —demandó Signy apuntando un gran globo rojo que cargaba un niño bastante obeso, quien espaldas rascaba su trasero.

—¡No! —gruñó Ren bastante malhumorado sin notar las traviesas manos de Frent que agarraron sus dos párpados y tiraron de estos con tanta fuerza que, al igual que una persiana enrollable, fueron a dar a su lugar nuevamente, no sin antes dar un par de vueltas.

—¡MIRA, PAPÁ, SOMOS SIMIOS! —rápidamente Ren recobró la visión y vio con horror como los dos cachorros se balanceaban de las lianas del microambiente de los simios. Sus globos oculares se salieron de sus cuencas a unos siete metros y su lengua se extendió un metro más. Rápidamente se acercó a las barandas y estiró una de sus manos intentando alcanzarlos.

—¡MOCOSOS MALCRIADOS, SALGAN DE ALLÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE! —demandó con el gran dedo, pero Sten y Signy —con estúpidas expresiones que le recordaron tanto al idiota que tenía por mejor amigo, corrección, por esposa— se negaron a bajar y continuaron columpiándose, con sus largas lenguas afuera de sus hocicos —¡ESTO ES EL COLMO! ¡YA VERAN, BAJARÉ ALLÍ Y LOS SACARÉ A PATADAS, OH SÍ! —entre dientes rumió con tanta molestia que no le importó pasar la seguridad y bajar hasta el ambiente de los primates. Una amplia y demencial sonrisa adornaba su demacrado rostro. Frent se mantenía totalmente calmado, inclusive dormía plácidamente mientras Ren, fuera nuevamente de sí, se abría paso.

—¡OH, POR DIOS! ¡UN GRAN MOSQUITO ENTRÓ EN EL AMBIENTE DE LOS PRIMATES! —una mujer gritó horrorizada apuntando, desde las orillas de las barandas y llamando la atención de todo el mundo, hacia Ren. Rápidamente los flashes de las cámaras no se tardaron en iluminar por completo el sintético habitad.

_  
><strong>"¡MOSQUITO HORRORIZA ZOOLOGICO!"<strong>**  
><strong>"Encargado del zoológico asegura que ningún simio salió lastimado"  
>"<em>León y ciervo sorprendidos tras los matorrales, páginas desde la 2 a la 23<em>"**  
><strong>_

—¿En dónde se habrán metido esos mocosos? —Ren inspeccionó por completo el lugar, solo unos cuantos simios estúpidos acicalándose entre sí a la vista, pero ningún rastro de los insoportables engendros que tenía por hijos. Abruptamente, destruyendo toda su falsa calma, a lo lejos divisó con horror como estos se encontraban entre unas cuantas crías de simio. Sus lampiñas y colorinas espinas sobresalían temblando por entre las de escuro pelaje. Pero aquello no era tan inquietante como el que estos mismos —robándoles la leche materna a los bebés primates— se amantaran de una gran gorila con una expresión estúpida en la cara.

—¡¿QUÉ HACEN ALLÍ?!¡ALEJENSE DE ESOS ESTÚPIDOS SIMIOS DE INMEDIATO! —les ordenó con el gran dedo. Frent —babeando sobre su pecho— aulló moviendo sus patitas, acomodándose entre sueños.

De improviso una enorme sombra le cubrió, Ren observó hacia arriba y dio con un enorme gorila lleno de ira, expulsando nubes de vapor desde sus fosas nasales. Los ojos inyectados en sangre dieron con sus rosados, quienes se achicaron a tal punto de esconderse aterrados y chillando bajo sus cuencas. El gorila tomó a Ren por el cuello y apretó a tal punto que sus globos oculares se vieron obligados a salir disparados diez metros lejos de sus orbitas.

—¡¿SON ESTOS TUS HIJOS?! —La gran mano carnosa retiró a ambos canes de las grandes mamas de la gorila, un sonido en seco al momento de desprenderlos, y los mantuvo en el aire. Sten y Signy movieron sus patas y temblaron con sus ojos cerrados imitando a chihuahuas recién nacidos.

—B-Bueno, verá n-no son exactamente-

—¡¿SON O NO SON TUS HIJOS, MOSQUITO?! —la brisa fue tal que todo el pelaje —incluyendo orejas, boca, nariz y ojos— fue removido del rostro, quedando solo los huesos faciales; estos se contrajeron con miedo a medida que contestó.

—S-Sí, lo son, s-señor.

—¡Vaya, pero que mal padre! ¡MIRENLOS! ¡ESTAN LLENOS DE BICHOS Y LUCEN ENFERMOS! —El enorme gorila de enorme trasero le entregó a los dos cachorros en sus manos. Entre sus brazos, con una imagen hiperrealista, Ren observó pequeños insectos escurriendo por sus pieles, pulgas mordiendo sus lampiñas cabezas, torres de seca cerilla acumuladas al fondo de sus orejas, sus parpados semi pegados con duras hileras de legañas y sus pequeñas narices llenas de mucosidades secas y alguno que otro vello entre medio de estas.

—Será mejor que no se acerquen a mi familia nuevamente o… —y antes de que comenzara con una amenaza de muerte, Ren le interrumpió.

—No sé preocupe, ya nos vamos —tomó a los tres cachorros entre sus brazos y salió de allí.

El gran gorila se acercó hacia la gorila, quien amantaba a sus hambrientas crías.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Nada, solo un asqueroso mosquito intentando incubar sus huevos. Qué asco —el gran gorila contestó a la pregunta de su esposa.

**R**en de un gran golpe abrió la puerta y fue recibido por Stimpy.

—¡Mamá, mamá! —tanto Sten como Signy corrieron a los brazos de su rechoncha madre. Stimpy rió estrujándoles en un cálido abrazo.

—Pero que día tan horrible…— Ren avanzó con la espalda curva arrastrando a Frent por el suelo.

—Luces cansado, Papá —de una preocupada mirada una totalmente contraria y animada se formó en su rostro— ¿qué tal un baño de agua caliente, luego una exquisita cena y finalmente una acogedora y reparadora noche de sueño, eh? — Stimpy ofreció mientras retiraba a Frent de la mochila canguro. Ren subió la vista y parpadeó lentamente. Sonrió un poco, con cansancio.

—Suena estupendo, Stimpy —balbuceó con una sonrisa ida — Demasiado perfecto, diría… —tranquilamente fue guiado por Stimpy hasta el baño.

**S**umergido en la bañera Ren al fin pudo relajarse. El baño se encontraba con una ligera capa de vapor y el silencio y calma fueron el toque perfecto de aquel momento privado. Paz, calma, silencio, solo él, nadie más, ni el estúpido de Stimpy, ni los estúpidos mocosos, solo él, simplemente él.  
>Ren estaba en el nirvana de la relajación hasta que abrieron violentamente la puerta.<p>

—¡MARCO! —gritó Sten.

—¡POLO! — gritó Signy.

—¡NOOOOOOOOO! —gritó Ren.

Tras pasar la cortina de agua caliente, Sten —sobre su espalda— intentaba meterle un barco de goma por la oreja, Signy uno de los brazos de su muñeca por la nariz y el pequeño Frent nadaba alrededor dejando burbujas de dudosa procedencia en el camino. Stimpy —luciendo un delantal celeste con encajes— se asomó por la puerta del baño.

—Awww~ ¿no es acaso adorable? ¡Iré por mi cámara!

Uno de los globos oculares de Ren, inyectado en sangre, se desprendió de su cuenca.

—**V**amos, Ren. No has probado bocado aún, ¿sucede algo? — Stimpy preguntó con inocencia, desconociendo la ira interna de su, ahora, esposo. Ren erosionó sus dientes sin emitir palabra alguna. En la mesa los tres chihuahuas comían grandes platos de puré de papas y carne al horno, pero no así él; que apretaba con fuerza los cubiertos entre sus manos.

—Nada sucede —entrecerró su ojo derecho, parpadeando entre espasmos, mientras se agrandaba el izquierdo; observando a los tres cachorros con total severidad.

—No luces como si el baño te hubiera relajado del todo… ¡Ya sé! — la larga y rosada lengua salió de su boca, con un gesto estúpido— Una reparadora noche de sueño es lo que falta, iré a…— Stimpy se dirigía hacia la entrada de la cocina más Ren le detuvo, alejándole de la mesa.

—Dime Stimpy, ¿cómo fue que…—Ren enterró sus dedos en la piel de Stimpy y observó por sobre su hombro, con sus ojos inyectados en sangre, los rojizos espinazos sacudiéndose violentamente mientras pedazos de comida volaban por sobre sus lampiñas cabezas— Bueno, tú sabes… ¡¿Cómo aparecieron y arruinaron mi vida?! — Tomó con demasiada fuerza por el costado al gran gato. Stimpy colocó su dedo bajo su labio inferior, pensativo.

—Bueno Ren, todo comenzó una noche en que nosotros… —Stimpy no pudo terminar su relato puesto que Ren agresivamente tomó de su redonda nariz y la estiró hasta que esta impactó con su rostro; lanzándole lejos.

—¡NO ME REFERIA A ESO, IDIOTA! —se escuchó el sonido piteante del vapor hirviendo. Ren estaba completamente fuera de sí, su cerebro era una masa caliente, burbujeante en ira.  
>Con sus brazos separados, cual bestia, respiró jadeante intentando contenerse.<br>Saber que era padre de tres molestas y feas sanguijuelas era una cosa, pero enterarse de cómo había sido el milagro de su fecundación; otra. ¡LO HABIAN HECHO! ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡ÉL, REN HÖEK HABÍA PUESTO SU *** DENTRO DEL IDIOTA!

—¿Entonces, Ren? — Stimpy apareció recompuesto y algo mareado. Miró a Ren con algo de miedo. Titubeante elevó su dedo y agregó —Bueno, si no era eso lo que preguntabas, todo comenzó cuando rompí fuente una noche…

_**Rememorando, varios meses en el pasado.**_

—Vamos, Stimpy ¡Respira! — Ren del pasado sostenía la mano de Stimpy del pasado con fuerza.

En maternidad esperaban a que el doctor comenzara con el procedimiento del parto. Stimpy del pasado respiraba con dificultad, recostado en la camilla con sus piernas separadas, dando todo lo de sí por aguantar las dolorosas contracciones. Ren del pasado, por otra parte, palmeaba la mano de su esposa con conforte, esperando por ver a su primogénito; porqué sí, les habían dicho, hace unos meses atrás, que esperaban un pequeño varón.

El médico ordenó a Stimpy del pasado empujar con todas sus fuerzas. Stimpy del pasado observó a Ren del pasado con miedo, pero a la vez con seguridad; Ren del pasado estaba a su lado, apoyándole en aquella difícil y dolorosa situación.

—Ren…—con dificultad Stimpy del pasado le llamó —Ya casi…No puedo más, Ren —comunicó mordiéndose los labios. Ren del pasado le miró a los ojos y sonrió tímidamente; nervioso.

—Tranquilo, cariño. Ya está, solo un poco más y tendremos en poco a nuestro amado hijo —Ren del pasado besó su frente y se prepararon para la última indicación del médico. El gran estomagó de Stimpy del pasado tembló violentamente.

Tras empujar con todas las fuerzas Stimpy del pasado lanzó un sonoro grito de dolor y, mientras este amenizaba, agudos ladridos comenzaron a escucharse por toda la sala.

—Vaya, vaya, pero miren que tenemos aquí. No era uno después de todo —Ren del pasado y Stimpy del pasado se miraron totalmente sorprendidos. El médico alzó a las dos criaturas que movían sus arrugadas y flacuchentas patitas, con sus enormes ojos aun cubiertos por sus traslúcidos párpados, envueltos en chorreante placenta; algo totalmente asqueroso, pero totalmente, de igual manera, maravilloso; el milagro de la vida.

—Ren... Son dos —Stimpy del pasado observó a su esposo estupefacto. Ren del pasado parpadeó consecutivamente y caminó hacia el médico, en donde observó de cerca a las dos pequeñas y colorinas criaturas quejarse en agudos chillidos tan típicos de cachorros recién nacidos.

—Son…Son hermoso s, Stimpy—Ren del pasado balbuceó con los ojos acuosos y volteó a observar a Stimpy del pasado, este le correspondió la amorosa sonrisa bastante cansado.

—Son un niño y una niña, señor Höek. Los más feos y asquerosos adefesios de cachorros que jamás había tenido el desagrado de tomar con mis manos, pero no así menos hermosos. Son sus hijos y se parecen mucho a usted, al menos no salieron con partes de su madre. ¡Un perro y un gato! ¡Que depravación! Imagínese engendros con cuerpos de gato y con cabezas de perro, ¡qué asco! —comentó el hombre mientras le entregaba las crías, tomadas por las patitas traseras, a la enfermera quien los limpió y cubrió con una limpia manta para poder entregárselas a su mamá.

—Sí, si lo que diga —Ren del pasado rumeó no prestando atención al discurso del profesional y caminó nuevamente hacia Stimpy del pasado, quien arrulló a sus bebés en sus brazos.

—Ren, son igualitos a ti, míralos —Stimpy llevó uno de sus dedos hacía la boca del bebé varón y este inmediatamente succionó su dígito, como si de una teta se tratase.

—Son hermosos, Stimpy —Ren del pasado sonrió con ternura y rodeó al rechoncho gato.

La hermosa escena fue interrumpida por el grito sorpresivo del médico y los chillidos de la enfermera.

—¡Un momento! —ambos vieron al médico, quien horrorizado observaba entre las piernas de Stimpy del pasado.

—¡¿Qué sucede?! — Ren del pasado entró en pánico por la repentina alerta, se acercó al hombre y moviendo sus brazos exigió una explicación.

—¡HA-HAY UNO MÁS DENTRO DE SU MUJER!

—¡QUÉ!

_**De vuelta en el presente.**_

—Bueno, Frent se reusó a abandonarme durante unos meses más—Stimpy rió cubriéndose la boca con las palmas de sus manos—, luego de unos meses ya estaba con nosotros, ¿eso era lo que querías saber, Ren? —…— ¿Oh, Ren? —Stimpy buscó por todos lados pero no le encontró.

"_Ahora lo entiendo todo, ¡fue con consentimiento! ¿Realmente quería formar una familia con…con…_" Entre el sillón y la pared; Ren abrazaba sus rodillas y temblaba totalmente atormentado. Era real, después de todo.

No demoró mucho para que escuchara a Stimpy llamando a los cachorros, _"—Vamos niños, a cepillar sus dientes y a la cama_". Escuchó alborotados pasitos y cada escalón de las escaleras azotarse. Cuando hubo calma en la primera planta; Ren salió de su penoso escondite.

—¡Mira mamá, tengo los dientes más blancos que Signy! —comentó Sten mostrando su hermosa dentadura tan igual a la de Stimpy.

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Mis dientes son mucho más blancos, Sten! —la chihuahua se arrimó en el lavamanos y sonrió al espejo; sus enormes dientes brillaron.

—Tranquilos niños, ambos tienen hermosas dentaduras —Stimpy los calmó mientras cepillaba los dientes de Frent, tomándole de la cabecita y cepillando muy fuerte sus dientes frontales; Frent lo disfrutaba.

—Mamá, ¿papá no vendrá a lavarse los dientes con nosotros? —preguntó Signy y Sten asintió reiteradas veces participando en la pregunta.

—Bueno, su padre piensa que es cosas de niños, pero no por eso deberán seguir su ejemplo, ¿no querrán que se les caigan, verdad? —Stimpy agitó su dedo en el aire y los tres cachorros asintieron con sus cepillos en sus hocicos llenos de pasta dental.

Luego de apagar la luz del baño Stimpy acostó a cada cachorro en sus respectivas camas. Sten, Signy y Frent compartían la misma habitación.

**R**en, sentado en el sillón, apagó el televisor y rascó su espalda. Iría a la cama, necesitaba dormir y pensar muy bien en la mañana cuál sería su destino a viajar; porque sí, tenía que pensar en un lugar seguro al que huir y escapar de toda esa locura.

Subió las escaleras y arrastró los pies silenciosamente. Cuando pasó por fuera de una habitación con la puerta abierta un fuerte chillido le hizo saltar asustado y aferrarse, como gato, al techo.

—¡PAPÁ, CUENTANOS UN CUENTO! ¡PAPÁ, CUENTANOS UN CUENTO! ¡DÍ QUE SÍ! ¡PAPÁ, CUENTANOS UN CUENTO! —con pedazo de techo entre sus patas Ren cayó directo al suelo. A grandes zancadas entró en la habitación de los cachorros y con el dedo gigante los amenazó.

—¡YA TUVE SUFICIENTE DE TODOS USTEDES! ¡NO HAN HECHO MÁS QUE GRITAR CON SUS MOLESTAS VOCESITAS, LLAMARME PAPÁ Y HACER MI VIDA UN INFIERNO! ¡PERO YA NO, OH CLARO QUE NO! —con el gran dedo como gancho y el piteante sonido en su cabeza; Ren perdía nuevamente su cordura. Los cachorros se miraron unos a los otros asustados, chillando como chihuahuas con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—P-pero papá, eres nuestro papá favorito, el mejor— Sten, apretando sus ojos y temblando, fue el primero en hablar.

—¡Así es! Cuando sea grande quiero ser como tú — Signy, al igual que Sten, agregó.

—¡Te amamos mucho, papá!—chilló Frent, finalizando.

El rostro de Ren cambió, bajó el dedo y relajó el ceño; la ira se había esfumado completamente. Miró a los tres temblorosos chihuahuas y sonrió con una de sus más psicóticas sonrisas. Sten, Signy y Frent le miraron no perdiendo el temor. Ren volteó y agarró su cabeza con un dolor punzante; esta bombeaba.

¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡NO PODIA SER! ¡¿ESTABA, ESTABA REALMENTE SINTIENDOSE MUY FELIZ POR ESCUCHAR TODO ESO?! El dolor fue tan intenso que le hizo gritar y, recostado en el suelo, girar sobre este. Los cachorros se miraron entre sí y cuando Ren se detuvo se quedó recostado con sus brazos extendidos y una mirada perdida; respirando fuertemente.

—¿P-papá? —temerosos le rodearon, observándole. Ren sonreía tranquilamente.

—¿Sí, niños? —preguntó suavemente. Los ojos de los cachorros brillaron y saltaron a abrazarle; Ren les correspondió.

Lo había aceptado, eran suyos, parte de su familia. En un principio había sido difícil e irritante ¡HABÍA DESEADO ARRANCARLES LAS CABEZAS!, pero luego abrió los ojos y el corazón a sus palabras y sentimientos. Eran tan igual a él, tan listos y, aunque el mundo no lo pensara de esa manera, adorables.

Luego de contarles un tonto cuento infantil los arropó y besó a cada uno en sus lampiñas cabezas. Apagó la luz y dejó la puerta semi abierta para que una hilera de luz del pasillo tocara el rostro de Sten.

Caminó con una relajada sonrisa en el rostro y abrió la puerta de la habitación, allí Stimpy leía un libro ya acostado.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Ren? —preguntó curioso, retirándose sus lentes y dejando el libro cerrado sobre su regazo. Ren caminó hasta la orilla de la cama y abrió las sábanas.

—Bastante bien, Stimpy. De hecho, muy feliz, ¿sabes? En un principio odie la idea de tener hijos y estar casado contigo, digo, ¿yo, casado contigo? Pero, luego pensé 'Hey, no está mal' Debo admitir que eres una buena madre, Stimpy. Son realmente un dolor de trasero —Ren sonrió metiéndose en la cama, cruzó sus brazos bajo su nuca y respiró profundo.

—Es bueno oírlo, Ren —Stimpy dejó el libro sobre su mesa de noche y se acurrucó en su lugar, miró a Ren en silencio, con una gran y bobalicona sonrisa.

—¿Stimpy? —le llamó luego de un momento corto de silencio.

—¿Sí, Ren? —preguntó observando como el chihuahua se volteaba para mirarle. La luz de la mesita de Ren aún estaba encendida.

—¿Esto es un sueño, verdad? —Stimpy, borrando su sonrisa, asintió en silencio.

—Lo sabía…— Murmuró Ren volviendo a observar hacia el frente. Silenciosamente dirigió su brazo hacía Stimpy y rodeándole con este lo acerco a él.

—Al menos pude lucir esto —Stimpy mostró, con su mano sobre el estómago de Ren, en su anular un brillante anillo de oro con un inmenso diamante.

—Podría apostar que es más grande que la cabeza de Frent —Ren sonrió, cerrando sus ojos, y apagó la luz. Abrazó a Stimpy y este a él. Ambos se acurrucaron entre los brazos del otro.

—**¿**Ren? Oh, Ren —Ren escuchó la estúpida voz de Stimpy llamarle. Gruñendo se acurrucó aún más entre las sábanas, pero poco le duró el sueño, puesto que de un salto abrió los ojos y se encontró con que ya era de mañana y a Stimpy a sus pies; mirándole.

—¿Qué pasa, Stimpy? Es bastante temprano, ¿no crees? ¡Ve a despertar a esos mocosos y déjame dormir un poco más! —refunfuñando volvió a acostarse, tapándose con las sábanas hasta la cabeza.

—¿Mocosos? ¿De qué mocosos hablas, Ren? —Stimpy parpadeó reiteradas veces sin saber de qué era lo que hablaba. Ren abrió uno de sus ojos y descubrió su cabeza rápidamente.

—¿Qué dijiste, Stimpy? —Tomó por el pelaje a Stimpy y lo miró a los ojos, totalmente nervioso.

—E-Eso, de que no sé de qué mocosos hablas, ¿Ren, te sientes bien? —Ren parpadeó reiteradas veces y saltó de la cama, corrió hacia la habitación de los cachorros y nada; vacío. Se dirigió al baño, en donde estarían sus cepillos y, al igual que la habitación, nada. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y revisó la chimenea. Nada de fotos de boda, ni de los cachorros, solo sus trofeos de golf, fotografías de famosos y de él y Stimpy en un plano normal. Rebuscó en los muebles y no encontró el álbum familiar, ni aquella fotografía de un día de pesca, ni la carta.

—¿Ren, que pasa? ¿Qué estás buscando? ¿Ren? —Stimpy se acercó al chihuahua que respiraba agitadamente en medio de un desastre de cosas. Ren volteó ligeramente para verle, con enormes ojos acuosos.

—Era un sueño, después de todo —murmuró y volvió a mirar las cosas regadas afuera del mueble.

—¿Un sueño, Ren? ¿Qué clase de sueño? —Stimpy caminó hasta él y colocó su mano sobre su hombro, palmeando suavemente este. Ren estaba muy extraño y estaba preocupándole.

—Olvídalo, Stimpy. Solo fue un sueño —Ren se levantó y limpió con su brazo su nariz.

Sueño, un simple sueño, pero…_Dentro de él, para él había sido…_

—Ren, ¿quieres desayunar? Vamos, te prepararé esa avena grumosa y espesa que tanto te gusta —tomó su mano y lo guío hacia la cocina. Ren asintió y se dejó guiar.

Ni Sten, Signy y Frent existían después de todo, había sido un loco sueño, uno muy vivido, pero sueño a fin y al cabo.

Se sentó en la mesa y Stimpy caminó hasta el horno, en donde comenzó a preparar la avena.

—Stimpy…—Ren le llamó luego de un momento de silencio. Stimpy volteó sujetando el mango de la pequeña olla en donde la avena se estaba preparando.

—¿Sí, Ren? —sonrió levemente observando la sonrisa en el rostro del chihuahua.

—Después de desayunar, ¿quisieras acompañarme nuevamente a la cama? —Stimpy le miró extrañado, sintiendo un ligero calor en el rostro.

**_R_**_en Höek había soñado que era padre, pero ahora no lo veía tanto como un sueño._  
><em>Era posible volver a encontrarse con ellos, aunque tomara algunos meses más.<em>

**_Fin._**


End file.
